<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights, Camera, Dance by Iwadoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876546">Lights, Camera, Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwadoor/pseuds/Iwadoor'>Iwadoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwadoor/pseuds/Iwadoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction consisting the ship of IwaOi in the studio of the School of American Ballet. A romance and drama story with OCs of my own and Haikyuu!!'s characters Toru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Top.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Oikawa's Perspective:<br/></b><br/>"ENOUGH," said our choreographer. I was startled by the sudden change in mood. Honestly, no one understood what the <em>hell</em> to do. One second she wants us to be with partners, next she wants us to be soloists. "Tooru, partner up with Tera," was the worst thing the choreographer could say. I and some other friends came to America to really start our careers as ballet dancers. However, I thought it would be more...<em>professional and organized. </em>This certainly not ...organized.. On that, there was this girl named Tera. She is SO clingy. "Tooru! Tooru! Aren't you excited to be partners again?! Isn't that amazing? Having us in the spotlight!" Her voice was already irking me. Sometimes, I get provoked to hit this woman because of her reckless movement and choice of words. "Yes," I said with a convincing smile, "Just don't mess up this time, 'kay?" She has always done a bunch of mistakes. I mean, who hasn't right? SHE was different. Not sure if it was because I'm a 6'3 male and she's 5'6 or if it was because she just doesn't even pay attention. <br/><br/>"Tooru. Quit closing your eyes! Pay attention to ME," Tera said right in my face with a snotty and bratty tone. I blinked at her as I said "Could you not yell, Tera? I'm actually focusing on the music." "Why listen to the music when pure beauty is right here." I was going to drop her. I was. I didn't. It was SO tempting! "To actually be a good dancer, Tera, you need to understand the mood of the music. The mood of the room," I tried to explain to her. She was getting cocky. TOO cocky. I have a big ego, trust me, but Tera's was bigger than the face of the Earth. It was ridiculous. "You sound like an old man. Ballet is the art of dance, you don't need any mood to start a painting, do you?" That was the dumbest reference in HISTORY. Of course, me being a gentleman I simply just laughed as if it was a joke. Her being an annoying little brat, she laughed too and made it clear we were "fooling" around. "TOORU. TERA. STOP TALKING OR YOU CAN'T HEAR THE MUSIC." Of COURSE the choreographer heard her out of all people. "Apologies Mrs. Polemet," I apologized sincerely then shot a side eye to Tera. I saw her eyes widen, it was hilarious. "Tooru-" Tera was cut off by the sudden screams of a female crying for help. Even though I didn't have no shoes and was practically slipping everywhere I ran to the sounds of .. an argument? <br/><br/><b>Iwaizumi's Perspective:</b><br/><br/>As I was fixing the stage's curtain issue, I was visited by two good friends. Takahiro Hanamaki and Issei Matsukawa. They have full permission to visit my job at this point, they've came so many times that it's like it's their job too. </p><p>"Iwaizumiii~" said Hanamaki in a teasing way, "Still working on the curtains? Let us help, WE PROMISE NOT TO BREAK IT!" He was practically <em>begging </em>to do something, which is weird because he never was instead in stuff like this. He's more of an artist. "And if you do break it?" I asked in a low voice. "Iwaizumi, he won't stop begging until you allow him," tags in Matsukawa. I was well aware of that, honestly. He's someone that doesn't even know the word "no" which is a pro and con.<br/><br/>It didn't take long until I heard Hanamaki yell "THIS IS SO ANNOYING, MATSUKAWA, TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME," in a somewhat.. disgusted tone?  "YOU wanted to fix it. Either way it's Iwaizumi's job to do this. He's stage crew." Now they were just bickering for the past 5 minutes while I try to figure out the lighting. It was clear the ballerinas were practicing, I could hear the classical music from a whole hallway down. There was this one ballet dancer, "it" was a male. Quite surprising how many male ballerinas we have, honestly. Not that it's a bad thing but I thought that they'd think that this thing is weird. I'm kind of glad I'm not the only guy here. I've never really, encountered him. I'm not afraid, intimidated, or anything like that. Nor am I anti-social. I just never have actually SEEN him. Without a doubt he's graceful. He's a big name, known around the WORLD which is a huge achievement. Forgot his name though, we may work at the same place but we don't have the same career interests as far as I'm sure. "IWAIZUMI," yelled Hanamaki. Not going to lie, I jumped a bit. "What, Hanamaki?" "You were zoning out for the past two minutes." Was I really? I mean, I was thinking about something but it's not that important. "Sorry," I apologized "I didn't know. Just didn't get enough-" Of course, the daily stage argument cuts me off. It was different this time. It was.. physical? <br/><br/>I slightly turned my head and already I've seen someone being through off the stage.<br/>Without a doubt, it was two people from the stage crew. Pretty sure their names were Kyotani and Yahaba. They're the type that should stay away from each other at all costs. You would think it was Yahaba who was thrown, but actually it was Kyotani. Compared to Kyotani, Yahaba's pretty small. He still managed to throw Kyotani right into the folds chairs right below the stage. It was lowkey interesting, but you shouldn't encourage something like that. Who wouldn't be interested on something like this? Then, the screaming starts. A girl with a high pitch voice starts YELLING and or SCREAMING for help. Like.. I'm <em>right here?</em> Is that really necessary? I couldn't just stand there and so I ran towards Yahaba to hold him back and signaled Matsukawa and Hanamaki to help Kyotani. The fight was broken in almost in an instant. "Yahaba, calm down," I said calmly to Yahaba. I expected at least a few people to come and see what happened, but there was no one. Until <em>he </em>came into my field of view. <br/><br/><b>Oikawa's Perspective:</b><br/><br/>As I was nearly sliding on the floor as an attempt to run, I heard no more yelling. Instead, I heard sighs and words that were trying to be calming. Which it was, apparently. I went through the backstage onto the stage and I saw one guy holding another and two helping one get up from a pile of chairs that the stage crew folded and piled earlier. "Yahaba, calm down," said an unfamiliar voice from my right. It was a pretty tall male, shorter than me, but more muscular. His hair was a jet black color, with a spiky style. He kind of looks like a hedgehog, WHICH IS ADORABLE! On that, he has a pretty deep voice. He's like perfect teddy-bear material! Besides from that, I barely know the guy. I was observing the situation and then there was immediate eye contact with the hedgehog. I don't know about <em>him </em>but when I lock eye contact with someone I don't look away. I show that I know what I'm doing and that I know that I'm looking into your soul. I expected him to dart his eyes the other way but he just kept STARING. He's pretty intimidating, but maybe it's just a mask. It seemed like forever we were staring at another, until a snotty, squealing, squeaking, BRAT came in. Tera. JUST MY FUCKING LUCK, HUH? STARE INTO THIS SUPER HOT GUY'S EYES FOR 30 SECONDS ALMOST TALKING BUT NO, A SQUEAKER COMES IN. Her voice is like a SIREN. "TOORUUU!~" Gosh, I wanted to RIP my ears out. She could probably make me deaf with her voice alone. "Yes?" I asked as I sighed and turned around. "Your practice wear will be all dirty! And you might mess up your perfect looking brown locks," she said with a pout. I mean, my hair is perfect of course, but that's not her concern. <br/><br/>"Iwaizumi," said a medium toned voice. I turned around and there was a light brown, almost like a pink-ish hair guy. "Kyotani is fine, no injures. Yahaba, what the hell where you thinking," just then he slapped the back of the stage crew's member. I suppose his name is Yahaba. "Tooru?" "Ah, sorry," I turn quickly back to Tera. I should make a nickname for her... Alarm? Siren? Squeaker? 'Era? Oh fuck it, Tera. "Mrs. Polemet wants us back in a few, okay?" I just nodded and smiled. "You could go on without me, I need to get my pointe shoes," I said, trying to make some excuse to talk to the hedgehog.. ALONE.<br/><br/>"Oh! That's right. You have a solo, don't you? A big one! I'll help you perfect it," said Tera grinning.<br/>"Ah, no need, thank you."<br/>"No, I INSIST."<br/>"Tera, really, I'm perfect! Go work on the partner ballet."<br/>"How could I if I don't have my partner?!"<br/><br/>She was getting. On. My. NERVES.<br/><br/>"Tera, I really need to do this solo. SOLO."<br/>"I won't be a-"<br/><b>"I'd like to do it by<em> myself</em>,"</b> I said, in a somewhat demanding voice. In other words saying "let me alone and let me do this alone.<br/>"R-right," she said stuttering. I made sure on Tera could hear that tone and what I said.<br/>Next thing I knew, she skipped away. Hesitantly, of course, but she left. Without noticing, the other guys left too. It was only the hedgehog and me left. "Tell me," said the other male, "do you actually like that girl?" He said that so calmly as he was fixing the curtain it seemed. "Surely! I like all my partners I've had in the past. And you are?" "Hajime Iwaizumi." "Toru Oikawa."<br/><br/>After a few hahas, teehees, and completely serious conversations, we were left on the floor next to each other in silence. I've learned a lot about Iwaizumi. He used to do Drama club in high school, explains why he knows a lot. It's not like theater and ballet are the same, I'm saying he knows a lot about the stage it self. Then, it hit me. I completely forgot about my solo. I've spent an hour on the floor talking to Iwaizumi that I forgot about why I'm actually at my job for. "Pardon me Iwaizumi, I need to go practice my solo," I said, excusing myself. <br/><br/><b>Iwaizumi's Perspective:</b><br/><br/>I finally figured out his name. Toru Oikawa. He is beautiful, the way he speaks, the way he has his hair displayed, his figure, it's all.. perfect. He's also Japanese just like me, however, I'm from Tokyo and he's from Miyagi. You would think he's some professional sport player, but nope, just one of the best and most graceful and glorious ballet dancers in the world. He did play Volleyball for middle school and high school since they didn't have ballet in his school. He did it on weekends and school breaks. I couldn't imagine the stress he had. I personally enjoy Volleyball. Played a few years but got interested in drama club in my last year of high school. <br/>"Pardon me Iwaizumi," Oikawa said in a calm and soothing voice and he stood up excusing himself, "I need to go practice my solo." I dreaded to watch him try to walk out due to me always being on the stage alone. "Wait, To- Oikawa," I suddenly blurted out. I saw his hair bounce and make a sorta "swish" movement as he turned his head slightly back at me. "Why don't you show me why you're the best?" He laughed, it was so.. pure. "I'd be honored," he said, putting on some sort of shoes. Pretty sure it was pointe shoes. "Ready?" I just nodded as a response and said, "<b>From the Top.</b>"<br/><br/><em><b><span class="u">Chapter 1 Finish.<br/></span></b></em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi's greeted by two of Oikawa's friends which are quite a hand full. On that, he has more to figure out about Toru Oikawa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>This whole chapter is pretty much Iwaizumi's perspective only.</b><br/><br/>As I was watching Oikawa gracefully sway in the air, move his feet oh-so effortlessly and make it look so <em>easy, </em>I started to wonder about one thing. Who <em>is </em>Toru Oikawa? Everyone knows him as the best of the best. What'd he go through to actually get that achievement? I personally don't know how he could keep everything like that in a composed feature. Just as I was going into deep thought I hear someone from the sidelines blabbering about Oikawa's perfection. Couldn't they at least keep it in their mind? Suddenly, Oikawa stopped doing whatever he was and stared at the person, starting off with a small grin them beaming with a smile that reached his eyes. Before I knew it, someone came from backstage and slapped the back of the neck of Oikawa. "Fuckin' idiot, you have Madame Squeaker waiting for you in the room," said a girl that's quite tall. I'd say she's at least 5'8 if I'm not mistaken. She has long brown hair, just to her waist. Small freckles on her face. "Don't forgot about her or she won't leave your side tomorrow, even if you do use that tone again." I had no idea what she was talking about. "AMBER," yelled the girl from the audience area putting down a bag, "LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE-" she quickly stopped what she was saying and stared at me dead in the eye. "Y-yes?" I stuttered as a simple mistake. <br/><br/>Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the two girls. They kind of communicated by.. eye sight and eyebrow raises? "So," said the girl with the freckles clapping her hands, "Tell me why you were observing Toru Oikawa." It was like some interview.. <br/><br/>"I was just seeing why he's the best?"<br/>"So you don't work here?"<br/>"No, I do."<br/>"So, have you not watched his solos? I would think so."<br/>"I have..?"<br/>"And you're not aware of his pure skill and talent?"<br/>"I am-"<br/>"And you're still standing here because?"<br/>"I work here."<br/>"OH NO WAY!!!"<br/><br/>Did she just change her mood in a <em>second?</em> One second she's questioning, next she's patting my back like we're.. "best buds." "Amber," said the other girl motioning Oikawa to go to a room which I believe has another girl; I'm guessing his partner. "Let the guy breathe? Aren't <em>you </em>suppose to be practicing your <em>own </em>solo?" "OH SHIT-" Next thing I knew the girl with the freckles, with the name of Amber bolted off the stage. "I'm sorry about her," said the last person in the room with me. I didn't get to observe her, for a good reason. I felt like Amber would be slapping me on the back of my neck instead of Oikawa. <br/><br/>"You know you can talk, right?" <br/>"Ah, right.. So is she also a ballerina?" <br/>"Do you not know who you're working with?" The tone she spoke in was much more calm and relaxed than Amber. <br/>"I don't really pay attention, I'm stage crew." <br/>"Let me guess, you're more focused on lighting and curtains than the actual choreography?" "Yeah, pretty much." <br/>She was actually sociable. I'M NOT SAYING AMBER WASN'T, she just.. is <em>extremely </em>intimidating.<br/>"Amber Oak."<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>"That's her name."<br/>So <em>that's </em>Amber Oak?<br/>"Yes, <em>that is </em>Amber Oak."<br/>Did she just read my mind.<br/>"May I ask for your name?"<br/>"Ariella Goncalves, please do call me Arie."<br/>Arie. Is she a ballerina too? I don't think so, considering the fact she came in with a duffel bag with athletic shorts and shirt on. <br/>"And you are..?"<br/>"OH. Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime."<br/>She just hummed in response. Really? Not anyway "nice to meet you?"<br/>"Well, Hajime, I'm going to drag you out of misery and get Amber the hell out of here."<br/>"She wasn't a bother.." That was a lie.<br/>"Right.."<br/><br/>Observing Arie, she's pretty skinny for an athlete. She has short curly hair. She has two front blue pieces divided from the rest of her hair. Compared to me, she's quite.. "short." Then again, I'm 5'10. She had warm scent, like honey. Just. Honey. I watched as she picked up her duffel bag and nodded her head at me as a "goodbye" before leaving and getting Amber.<br/><br/>That whole situation was just unusual. There was Amber who rushed to get Oikawa out of the room then there's Arie who fixed the whole situation and calmed my nerves. Now I can finally fix the curtains and lights, but I still don't know what Oikawa went through to get where he is now. "You're still here," a familiar voice this time comes from behind me. Diana Ramirez, one of my girl best friends. Next to her was my other girl best friend, Bee Farera. "It's you over-working yourself." I didn't understand what they were talking about. Wasn't it 4 PM? "What are you talking about?? It's 4 PM?" "Hajime," said Bee "It's 11." I quickly took out my phone and saw it was almost 12 already. "Oh shi-" "And what about Astrid?" My thoughts shifted from my job to my sister in a heartbeat. Dia was always there for me. Bee was my ride or die. On that we work at the same place, they're even on stage crew too. Bee was like Dia's sister and Dia is like my sister. Therefore, we're like sisters and brothers. We're extremely close. Not as close like how I am to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, we came here together from Japan. "I'm sorry Dia and Bee, I have to go home to Astrid." "That's fine," they said together. I ran out of the stage quickly. I wasn't expecting what I saw next.<br/><br/>There, it was Arie, Amber, the girl from earlier today with Oikawa. All three of them arguing and to the side of my eye I saw Oikawa observing the situation. Just then everything went the wrong way.<br/><br/><em><b><span class="u">Chapter 2, Introductions. Finish.<br/></span></b></em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>